theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Hotel Beach Vacation Trip transcript
Scene 1: The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment The 3rd floor Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are packing their luggage in their bedroom, Wilbur and Lila are packing their clothes, toys, video games and comic magazines, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. are packing Toby's baby things, Lily's packing her luggage, Lynn and Francisco are packing the snack foods, Luan and Benny are packing their luggage, Lori and Bobby are helping Bobby Jr. and Jenna pack their clothes, toys and comic magazines, Connor and Felicia are packing up their sports gear, Carl and Adelaide are packing their luggage, Luna and Sam are packing their music collection, Lucy and Silas are packing their usual things, Lola and Winston are packing their luggage, Lana and Skippy are doing the exact same thing and so are Lisa and David and the other cousins are packing their things as well. Lincoln: "Well, you guys," Ronnie Anne: "we got everything packed for our vacation trip to Ocean Park Hotel." Lola: "Now remember, Edwin and April, when we get to Ocean Park Hotel," Winston: "don't eat anything off the trees and shrubs," Lola: "or you might get sick and poison ivy." Edwin: "Okay, Mom and Dad," April: "but what if we get super hungry?" Lola: "There's plenty of snack foods in your luggage." The 4th floor Clyde and Sid are packing their luggage in their bedroom while Jason and Shelly are packing their most favorite toys, video games and comic magazines in their bedroom as well. Cut to Maria giving a list of pet care instructions to Chandler, Stella, Chandler Jr. and Francesca....... Maria: "Now, Chandler, Stella, Chandler Jr., Francesca, we're going on our vacation trip to Ocean Park Hotel," Rosa: "here's the list of pet care instructions." Chandler: "Hey," Stella: "thanks a bunch." Rita: "You're welcome, that way you'll remember to walk Charles around twice a day and night, feed Geo and Walter, clean out Cliff's litter box and feed him twice a day and night as well." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Okay, everybody, let's go, we don't wanna burn daylight here." The Loud, Santiago, Casagrande, McBride, Sinclair, Morrison, Garrison, Robinson, Richardson, Hale, Sharp and Goldberg family members grab their now packed luggage and carry it right over to their separate cars and are about to drive around on their way to Ocean Park Hotel. Lincoln: "Goodbye, Great Lakes City," Ronnie Anne: "we'll be back home in 5 days." They all drive around on their way to Ocean Park Hotel. Lincoln: 99 bottles of '' ''cherry orange soda on the wall 99 bottles of cherry orange soda Lincoln (continued): take 1 down '' ''pass it around 99 bottles of cherry orange soda on the wall. Ronnie Anne: "Wilbur? Lila? are you guys all nice and buckled up back there?" Wilbur: "Yeah, Mom and Dad, we sure are," Lila: "and so's Toby, he's in his super safe carseat." They continue driving around and it's now lunch time for them. Cut to Clyde, Sid, Jason and Shelly in their now packed car....... Jason: "Man, I'm super bored stiff around here," Shelly: "are we anyplace near Ocean City Park yet?" Clyde: "Not just yet, but if you're feelin' bored stiff," Sid: "we can always play spot the ducks." Clyde (seeing the ducks flying around in the afternoon skies): "Here they come right now." Clyde, Sid, Jason and Shelly: "There's a duck, there's a duck, there's a duck, there's a duck, there's a duck, there's a duck, there's a duck, there's a duck, there's a-(they see a Canadian goose flying right above them.) whoops a daisy, goose." Clyde, Sid, Jason and Shelly: Uncontrollably Cut to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Wilbur, Lila and Toby stopping right by McRonalds for a washroom break and lunch meal........ Lincoln: "Hey, let's stop right here for our lunch meal." Ronnie Anne: "Wow, Lincoln, what a super good idea." They go right inside McRonalds and Lincoln (with Toby in his arms) and Wilbur go right inside the young men's washroom and Ronnie Anne and Lila go right inside the young ladies washroom as well. Lincoln: "Okay," Ronnie Anne: "let's go right up there and order our lunch meals." Lincoln (with Toby in his arms), Ronnie Anne, Wilbur and Lila go right up to Zach, who's now the owner of McRonalds. Zach: "Hey, welcome to McRonalds, how can I help you out here?" Lincoln: "I would like a cheese and fish sandwich for me, a double whopper for Ronnie Anne, a cheeseburger kids meal for Wilbur and a chicken tenders kids meal for Lila as well for here, please." Zach: "Okay, Rocky, Rusty and I will get to it right away." Zach, Rocky and Rusty get right to work on Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Wilbur and Lila's lunch meal orders. Later on, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Wilbur and Lila's lunch meal orders have arrived. Zach: "Here you go, have a super good vacation trip." Lincoln (taking the bag with their lunch meal orders): "Hey, thanks a bunch, Zach." Zach: "You're welcome." Lincoln (with Toby in his arms), Ronnie Anne, Wilbur and Lila go right over to their dining table and enjoy their lunch meals. Ronnie Anne's feeding Toby his strained carrots. Lincoln: "Wilbur, Lila," Ronnie Anne: "which toy figurines did you guys get?" Wilbur: "I got the Blue Action Trooper," Lila: "and I got the Pink Action Trooper." Category:The Louder House season 2 episode scripts